Be My Wife
by TyyTyy
Summary: 524 "Be my wife." :3 (Tumblr request- SasuSaku)


**Be My Wife**

 **.**

This wasn't so bad.

No, he could definitely handle this.

Uchiha Sasuke was a man calm and stoic in nature, he was strong, smart and calculating. Nothing got by him, and he always handled each situation casually, never losing his cool even in the most dire of encounters.

Today however, he couldn't shake his nervousness. His hand had been sweating since early that morning, just after he made his decision and there was this endless fluttering in his stomach that he despised. There weren't many things that could frazzle Uchiha Sasuke.

But, Haruno Sakura was one of them.

She'd always been important. From early on, when they were teammates. Sakura became a part of the only family he had after his family was slaughtered, and he'd always looked at her as a precious person, someone to protect, someone he could never forget.

There were so many girls who were crazy about him, but not like Sakura. She was always there, always caring, always trying. He pushed her away. Feelings weren't something he cared to have, power was of the upmost importance. Then he was away, being consumed by hatred more and more with each day that passed.

So much had happened, and Sasuke knew he'd been out of his mind with rage, he knew he was wrong about so many things. He could have done better, been smarter. But, the past was the past, all except Sakura, who was more a part of his present now than anything else.

In a way, he felt that Sakura had always been the one for him. No woman had ever been so interesting to him. Even when he was away, he enjoyed learning about her growth- and the only time his mind wandered aimlessly was when she'd crossed his path.

Why did he call out to her every time? Why was it so easy for him to acknowledge her presence above anyone else?

Because, she was Sakura. That was all there was to it.

It wasn't the first time, but she'd never shaken him like she did in the war, just before his final battle with Naruto. At that time, he still couldn't see things their way, and he never considered himself wrong. But out of pity, and consideration, he only put her to sleep- and the dreams he gave her weren't any that would destroy her mind.

She still loved him. After all his mistakes, after he'd nearly ended her life, after he hurt her so many times, even after he was so cold and heartless. She still loved him, she would never give up, and he finally accepted just how special that girl really was.

More than anything, she wanted to be with him. But, he left her once again, starting his journey for redemption. Again, for years he left her- and when he came back, she was still waiting. Always waiting, always thinking of him.

Time was flying, and when he finally made it back home, he made sure she was the first person he met. That day she cried, but they were tears of joy and that was also the first time since they were kids that she held him. Her touch felt good, welcome, and to his surprise, his lone arm had wrapped around her small frame in return. Sasuke was glad to be home.

Being a patient man, Uchiha Sasuke took things slow, at his own pace. It had become clear to him years before that he would never want any woman but Sakura, and he planned to have her- but he wasn't rushing things.

He didn't hide from her though, and it became pretty often that they saw each other, either having dinner together at her place, or out somewhere, or taking a walk alone. They weren't officially dating or anything, but they had been on a handful of dates. Those dates though were usually short and sweet, the first had lasted no more than two minutes, when Sasuke had lost his cool for the first time with her, and he ended up running away.

That just ended in him having to face her with a lame excuse days later, but he would never forget the way she made him feel. It was the same as he was feeling now, and he never knew what to do with himself when he got like so.

Only a year had it been since he'd been home for good. He was enjoying it more than he thought he would. Missions for him were rare, and when they came they were easily carried out in a matter of hours, so he was always home. He was always around for Sakura, and they were getting closer, seeing each other more, and slowly moving towards their future together.

Then today happened, and Sasuke's carefully thought out future took and unexpected turn. Sure he'd known he could be sent away at a moment's notice, and for any amount of time. But, he'd been so caught up being back in Konoha and learning more about Sakura, and spending time with her, that he almost thought that would be his life from then on.

It was a foolish, wishful thought on his part.

Kakashi had sent for him at the crack of dawn, he left his rented apartment and made his way to the Hokage's office. That was when his first lengthy mission had been given to him, and he wasn't ready, he didn't know what to do. He was shaken, and why? Because all he could think about was Sakura.

"I'm taking her with me." He said quietly, those words his only response to his orders.

Kakashi sighed as he looked over Sasuke with downcast eyes. "You have no reason to take Sakura with you. You could be away for months, Sakura is needed here. I'm sorry Sasuke, but without reason, I can't approve of you taking her."

"Tch." Sasuke was pissed.

There was no way he could tell her he was leaving again, and unable to take her along. He had to walk away without any further words, because he was highly annoyed with his old sensei at the time. Sakura would be just as angry, and even more hurt.

He had to find a reason. One reason was all he needed to be able to take her along with him.

Down and depressed as he was, he did what he always did in those moments, and sought Naruto out. The two of them ended up at Ichiraku's where they discussed Sasuke's current dilemma.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Naruto asked before slurping up some of his noodles.

Sasuke just stared at his untouched bowl, as he had been for the past few moments. "I have to find a reason for her to come. Only I can't think of one." Aside from the fact that he wanted her to.

"Too bad you two are moving things so painfully slow. If you were married, you'd have every right to take her."

"Come again?"

Naruto shrugged as he downed the remainder of his ramen. "If you were her husband, you wouldn't have to worry about those ridiculous rules. You wouldn't need a reason."

"If I marry Sakura?" Sasuke thought this over momentarily, but the idea didn't sound half bad.

He had all intention of marrying Sakura eventually anyway, and when he thought about it, he wondered what it was he was really waiting on. In all honesty, they'd been waiting long enough. He didn't know how Sakura would react though, because it would certainly be unexpected and spontaneous. But, he hoped she wanted it too.

With Naruto, Sasuke came up with a plan.

By that evening though, Uchiha Sasuke was reduced to a pile of nerves. He'd never made his way to Sakura's place any slower. There was no way for him to know how she'd react and it was quite possible she might faint, or destroy something.

Maybe she wasn't ready, even if she was crazy about him. He barely touched her, had only kissed her a few times, and he was always keeping things as casual between them as possible. Now his hand was being forced early, and he would be asking her to marry him, and without having taken the proper precautions for doing so.

She'd probably never agree.

Long before he was emotionally ready, he arrived at her apartment. The fresh cooked food from inside could be smelled even before he was at the door, and after one swift knock the door was opened before him.

Sakura stood there, smiling brightly at him. She'd worked that day, but had showered and changed into one of her favorite dresses. Her hair had grown longer and she had it pinned back on one side. He thought she looked beautiful.

All he could think about was the conversation ahead of them.

As she stepped aside, he walked in and made his way into the kitchen without a word. Sakura followed close behind him after closing the door and as Sasuke took a seat, she went about serving the food. Obsidian eyes following her every move. Sasuke unbuttoned his cloak and laid it across the chair next to him.

Those big green eyes kept looking to him thoughtfully, and he knew she knew something was on his mind. He could never hide much from her anyway. Still, he was anxious, and he had no idea how he would ever come out and say all that was on his mind.

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" She asked carefully once she'd finally taken her seat across from him.

With a sigh, Sasuke stared at the food before him instead of her. He didn't know where to begin, without ruining his proposal, or solution rather.

"You're leaving again…" She whispered after several moments in silence. The food remained untouched and even her chopsticks left her hand at the realization. "…and you're not taking me with you."

His dark, dark eyes were full of sympathy and compassion as he finally met her gaze, heart quaking at the pitiful look in those beautifully vivid green eyes. "They briefed me this morning. I asked if I could take you along, but Kakashi claims you're needed here, so without reason, there's no need in me taking you."

Hurt and anger raged in those so easy to read eyes, though only briefly before her face relaxed completely, until she gave him a slight smile. "I'm happy to know you considered letting me tag along. It's fine though. A mission is a mission. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

She sighed a sigh full of misery and longing, and Sasuke found himself wanting to hold her, to assure her that everything would be okay. But, he wasn't going to do that. He would however, let her in on his plan.

"I don't intend to leave you behind. Not this time." Things had been moving slowly, but he wasn't accepting the possibility of missing out on another year with her. This mission was long term, and even a half a year was too long. Slow as he might have been, Sasuke was eager to start his future with her.

"Oh?" She raised a curious brow, seeming surprised and impressed at once.

"Ah." He nodded.

"So, you've come up with a reason then?" She asked curiously.

Again he nodded, inhaling deeply before he spoke again, though his words came out calmly. "Be my wife." The words left his lips so casually that it surprised even him, but Sakura's jaw dropped. "Then I'll have all the reason I need."

Time seemed to sit still, and she was too quiet for too long. All Sasuke could hear was the deafening sound of his heart beat, but he never looked away from her, not even once. His gaze was unwavering.

Sakura was the one turning red with embarrassment and averting her eyes from his. Finally after what seemed like ages, she spoke. "You don't mean that. You're not serious, right?"

Appalled, Sasuke could only gape at her in disbelief. As if he would ever joke about something so serious. He couldn't believe she thought he wasn't sincere in his words. Maybe he hadn't gone about mentioning it as he originally planned, but nothing was going according to plan anymore.

"Sakura." He called her name in warning, meaning he would not be made a fool.

He knew he wasn't the most affectionate of men, and he hadn't been as open with her as she would have liked, and he was slow, dreadfully slow. But, he also knew that Sakura was aware of his feelings, because she had a way of unnerving him, and getting him to do things he never usually did.

"We don't have to rush things. You don't have to do this for me. Honestly, I'll be fine. I can wait for you."

Sasuke knew this. He didn't look at it as if he were rushing things… just speeding them up a bit. It wasn't for her that he was doing this, not completely. No, it was his own selfish needs that had him playing his hand early. Sakura was strong, he knew she would get by, just as she always had- and she would wait on him. Possibly forever. But, Sasuke was tired of them waiting, he was tired of holding back. If she was willing, he was more than happy to make her his.

"I want you to be my wife." He told her seriously, smoldering obsidian eyes narrowing on hers.

His eyes missed nothing. He saw the way she shuddered, then chewed on her bottom lip that quivered so suddenly. Her brows pulled together, trembling as tears brimmed in her eyes. By then he was sure she wasn't going to deny him, but he still didn't like her silence.

"Tch. Annoying woman. Answer me already."

Sakura laughed then, wiping her eyes with the tips of her fingers. "Okay, Sasuke-kun. I'll be your wife."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
